The present invention relates to a paper clamp usable on a desk for holding documents together, and more particularly, to a paper clamp for such use, the clamp being operated by one hand while the documents are held by the same hand.
Paper clamps are known and widely used to hold account slips and documents, and a known type of paper clamp has a pair of clamping flaps, which have mating ear members on each body for rotatively supporting a shaft. A coil spring is wound around the shaft, such that the clamping flaps undergo a force acting in a direction in which they are closed so as to hold documents therebetween.
However, this known structure requires the documents to be held by one hand, and the clamp to be operated by the other hand. Both hands are always full in handling the paper clamp on the desk.